


Best Christmas Ever

by Cassidy_Doris



Series: Sterek Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Father Derek Hale, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What was that, sweetheart?” Stiles whispers to her.<br/>“I asked if daddy was home yet, poppa.”<br/>Derek freezes in place, heart still hammering away in his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. He worries for a split second, that it’ll cause Stiles to panic, running from his house in fear that this is just too much commitment. </p><p>So, Derek braces for the worst, but that's not what happens. No, what happens instead is something far greater then Derek could've hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I truly apologize if my one section of laywery/copness is completely inaccurate. I needed them to meet somehow and I legit had coffeeshop in my head, but then law firm came to mind instead and I probably should've gone with the coffeeshop business. 
> 
> Also: the case they're working on is about abuse. It's very brief but it's important that I mention it. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable when they come across it and weren't warned.
> 
> Also this fic was inspired by this post: http://stilesanderek.tumblr.com/post/101632220196/think-about-it-an-au-with-hot-single-dad-derek :D

            It nearing eight months now. Christmas is around the corner. Derek doesn’t know how his life got to be this perfect and happy but he’s so grateful.

He opens the door quietly, seeing as it’s one in the morning and he stayed late at the office to catch up on all the work he won’t have to do on Christmas day. He slips off his shoes by the door, places his keys gently in the bowl and makes his way to the stairs when he pauses, one foot on the first step and catches movement off to his right. He looks over into the living room and his heart comes to a full stop and melts to the floor in a puddle. He changes direction and carefully pulls his phone out of his tight pants pocket and hits the camera button.

            Laying on the couch is his boyfriend, Stiles and daughter, Emily. Emily is sprawled out on top of Stiles. Legs wrapped around his waist and arms curled tightly around his shoulders. She’s created a puddle of drool on Stiles’ shoulder and her face is tucked into his neck. It’s the greatest thing Derek has ever seen. He was worried that she wouldn’t like Stiles when he introduced them three months ago. He’d been way too hesitant on the whole introducing his partner to his daughter. The last time that happened her name was Kate and she was crazy and tried to kidnap Emily and then told the courts Emily was hers. It took them years to recovery and meeting Stiles at his law firm eight months ago, the sheriff, consulting on a case for one of his clients, wasn’t something he was prepared for.  He had really sworn off dating, coming to peace with the fact that it was just going to be him and his daughter against the world. It was all he needed in his life. He just wanted to protect their hearts.

But Stiles Stilinski happened and he, he was a game changer. This infuriating cop ( _“that’s sheriff to you, Mr. Hale”)_ walked into his office, demanding information for a case and Derek was all but at a loss for words and more specifically the loss of the word, “no,” Because he couldn’t, say no that is, to this beautiful, smart, badass, insanely hot cop (“ _for the last time, sheriff, Mr. Hale.”)_ standing in front of him, with his long, lean, pale neck, dotted with moles. Long fingers wrapped around a pen, jotting down notes on a yellow legal pad, with his tongue sticking out, determination and anger apparent on his face.

            “The Beacon Hills PD is more than happy to cooperate on this case, Mr. Hale. I have a few files on me that should help your client. All of her husbands police records and documents of abuse, dating back years.”

            “Years? So, why haven’t you done anything about it?!” Derek’s voice rises. _Sheriff_ Stilinski takes a step back and raises his eyebrow at him.

            “We can only do so much. Arrest him for a night, lock him up away from her, but she always came in the morning with bail money and tears running down her face.” Stiles explains, sighing and sounding completely heartbroken. Derek’s face softens a bit at his tone, heart swelling with affection and he can’t turn it off.  “She had to want to do this herself, you understand the law, Mr. Hale. It was out of our hands. Although, I’ve always hoped this day would come, compared to the other theories that I had running through my mind. Divorce and full custody of the kids, that’s justice and I will make sure our department is at your disposal. If you could lock him up for sometime too, that’d be great.”

            “Well, I appreciate it, Sheriff, really.” Derek says, standing and holding out his hand. The Sheriff snorts, stands as well and takes Derek’s hand. “This case should be nothing.”

            “Right, because I’m sure it means little to you but a paycheck.” The Sheriff rolls his eyes and turns to leave. Derek stares at the back of the mans head, mouth half open in shock and feeling offended.

            “I only meant because I just got off putting away a mobster for 20 to life. I’m the best there is because I make sure the bad ones go away. I don’t care about a paycheck, I care about my clients. Always have. That’s how I run my firm here, Sheriff Stilinski. I won’t need much from you guys because my team has already built a solid case. There will be nothing anyone can do but make sure my client walks away with a fresh start and a new life.” Derek snaps. It causes the Sheriff to turn around and stare at him, the one with his mouth open in shock this time. He stares at Derek a bit longer, snaps his mouth shut and then nods, a small smile forming on his lips that totally isn’t doing things for Derek. He’s still pissed at this man for even suggesting that all Derek cares about is being a rich, douchebag of a lawyer.

            “I can respect that, Mr. Hale. I’m sorry to have offended you.” The man nods again, turning to make his leave, but Derek doesn’t want to see him go just yet. He has no idea why, he really should let him go. Just let him get back to his cop life and after this case never see him again but the thought doesn’t sit right with him.

            “Derek.” Derek calls out, making the sheriff, for a second time, pause at the door and turn around to look at him. “My name’s Derek.”

            “I know.” The Sheriff smiles. “I’m Stiles.”

            And then he turns around and leaves. Derek stands there smiling like an idiot because he really has a good feeling about this and he normally never gets good feelings about anything. It’s why his daughter always calls him a Sourpuff Girl and then laughs at her cleverness.

            Speaking of his daughter, she let’s out a small snore and then does this cute high pitched sigh, clutches onto Stiles’ shirt a little bit and then relaxes once more into a fitful sleep. Derek beams and then points the camera to them and clicks. The shutter sound goes off and Derek, mumbles a soft “shit” into the room and watches Stiles snort and then stick his tongue out to lick his lips. He murmurs a little bit and then slowly opens his eyes. He brings the hand that isn’t wrapped around his daughters waist, up to his eyes and brushes away the sleep. Then stares up at Derek, he closes them with a soft smile on his face.

            “Hi boo, sorry, this little one wanted to try and wait up for you. She’s missed her dad this week, I think.” Stiles whispers. Derek nods and then kneels down next to the couch so he’s face to face with him.

            “Thank you. I’ve missed her a lot too. I just really want to make sure I’m home this time, all day. I haven’t gotten to spend a full Christmas with her since her moms passing, I just wanted to be here this year.” Derek confesses, looking down to the floor.. Paige died when Emily was two and now she’s going on her eighth birthday next month and Derek has missed four Christmases, two Thanksgivings and one Halloween. Derek might love his job but he hates this part of it, and he had promised Paige he’d try, but he just shut down so hard, for so long he’s starting to realize he really hadn’t lived up to that promise. He wants to do better, he looks back up at Stiles when he feels the mans hand come up and rest on his cheek.

            “You do the best you can, Derek. She knows that and she loves you everyday, regardless.” Stiles whispers. Derek’s heart is hammering against his chest, he loves this man so much. He leans in and kisses Stiles softly on his lips, Stiles hums and smiles against the kiss. “Hmm, yes, definitely father of the year material right here folks.”

            It makes them both laugh. Stiles chest shaking, causes Emily to stir, she sniffles a little bit and adjusts her face away from Stiles’ neck but doesn’t fully wake up. Derek thinks they’re in the clear, until he hears her mumbling.

            “What was that, sweetheart?” Stiles whispers to her.

            “I asked if daddy was home yet, poppa.”

            Derek freezes in place, heart still hammering away in his chest, tears welling up in his eyes. He worries for a split second, that it’ll cause Stiles to panic, running from his house in fear that this is just _too_ much commitment. It’s one thing to date someone but, this, Derek, he comes with extra someones and he’s bracing for Stiles to say this life is too much for him and that he doesn’t want it. He’d understand actually. But all his worries, go right out the window. When he sees that Stiles is beaming up at him, with tears of his own, shining in his eyes. He leans over and kisses the top of her head.

            “Sure is, sweetie. And guess what? Daddy has finished all his homework and gets to spend the whole day with us on Christmas. Just me, you, daddy and Grandpa Stilinski. How does that sound?” Stiles says to her. Derek can only keep smiling as Stiles stares right at him. Emily’s eyes shoot open then, excitement brightly written across her face and she shoots up off the couch and into Derek’s arms.

            “Did you hear that daddy?!” Emily practically shouts, but it’s muffled against Derek’s neck as she buries herself there. “I get two wonderful christmas presents this year.”

            “And what are your two christmas presents, pup?” Derek asks, burying his nose in her hair and smiling.

            “I get both my daddies here, _all day_. Best christmas, _ever_.” Emily says, she leans back to look at Derek in the eyes and then kisses his cheek, giggling. Then she yawns and Derek starts to laugh now. He looks over her shoulder at Stiles who is wiping tears off of his face.

            “Best christmas ever.” Derek agrees. Emily sighs and then puts her head back down on his shoulder and promptly falls back to sleep. Derek stands and holds out his free hand for Stiles. Stiles looks up at him, laughs and wipes at his eyes again and takes Derek’s hand. When there standing face to face, Derek just looks at him for a long moment before speaking, “I get two pretty wonderful presents this year, too.”

            Stiles smile is bright and blinding, it makes Derek’s whole body feel warm and he gets a little dizzy just staring at him. He doesn’t want to blink, for fear that this all will disappear the next time he does.

            “Spend the night? Stay?” Derek asks. He doesn’t say what he really means, like spend the night _every night_? Stay _with us forever?_ , but Stiles looks like he hears what Derek really means and he just smiles, nodding.

            “I get to be apart of a family for Christmas, this year and all the years after, trying beating _that_.” Is Stiles’ reply as he smiles and leans in to kiss Derek.

            _Best. Christmas. Ever._


End file.
